


queen bed and a coffeemaker

by twistedingenue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A Few Feels, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, it's the size that counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedingenue/pseuds/twistedingenue
Summary: She doesn’t have much time left here, and she really doesn’t want to waste time with complaining that both of their jobs involve quite a lot of travel.





	queen bed and a coffeemaker

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to secondalto for the speedy beta. A thank you for Chaosmastersf, for a gift of data hoarding.

Darcy catches sight of him as her breath begins to falter, hitching on the intake, struggling to extend the exhale out of hyperventilation. At this angle, even propped up on pillows, there’s not much she can see except Steve’s forehead wrinkling in concentration and determination.

“Jesus,” she says, running her hand through her hair, pulling at the root, straining for release,   “Jesus, Steve, Steve, stop.” But her other hand, pulls the back of his head even closer.

He chuckles into her folds, his tongue slipping deftly around her clit. “Babe,” he says, his breath sweet and hot against her skin, “Babe, let go, let go…” and she doesn’t know if he means her hand or her orgasm but both just happen. Her hands release, and her mind clears for just a moment. But what a wonderful moment.

Steve looks at her, and it’s not his eyes that catches Darcy’s attention even if they are a warm and soft blue, but it’s the sheen. It’s the sheen on his lips, on his cupids bow, even the tip of his nose.  Her sticky, slick wet and his saliva combine and clings to the stubble on his chin. Steve looks like he’s drunk on her, like there’s nothing more he’d like to lap up for the rest of his life than the promise between her legs.

She’d let him. Who the hell wouldn’t?

“Good lord, Steve, get the hell up here,” and she pulls him up, and he comes along willingly so that she can press her lips against his.

He lays his head on her chest, “When do you have to leave?” It’s almost a whine. It actually is a whine,  it totally it is, and it continues as he nuzzles her breast.

“We head out to the airport in a couple of hours.” Darcy says, “You’d think booking specific lab space would have been easier after Jane won like fifteen awards.”

“I don’t want you to go.” He says, mouth still facing her breasts, his voice muffled. Because again, he’s pretty much talking into her body.  

“Can’t help it.”

The talking turns into his lips. His kisses warm, sweet and wanting.  She doesn’t have much time left here, and she really doesn’t want to waste time with complaining that both of their jobs involve quite a lot of travel. If they did this every time, they’d never have any fun. And Darcy really just wants to have fun. So Darcy gropes and Steve gives a million watt dirty smile. He slips his arms under her, flipping her over so that she can straddle him. His mouth still searches her skin, licking and kissing, open mouthed like he’s saving the memory of how each inch of her skin tastes. And Darcy does what Darcy always does in this situation. She teases. She grinds against his hips, a slow, melodic shimmy, that she only speeds up as Steve lets out a shuddering moan and tells her that she’s a cruel woman.

It’s her cue.

Does she want to take it? It’s always a hard choice, there’s something about how Steve whimpers, stretches his neck out for Darcy to kiss and nip and nuzzle. He never let’s go of her but never pushes when it’s her turn to set the pace. But then again, teasing only gets her so far.

She reaches behind him, grabbing the lube thoughtfully left on the nightstand. Her breasts hang over him, and he licks a nipple, teasing it hard with a sinful slide of teeth.

“Fuck,” she shudders, the sensation perfect and unexpected. Darcy wastes no time slicking Steve’s hard cock. She wastes even less to position it at her entrance and sink fast, satisfied only when she hits bottom. “Fuck,” she says again, surprising herself at the groundswell of feeling. “Have I ever told you…”

“How fucking big my cock is?” Steve finishes for her, the familiar line more than just a joke between them. “It’s why you like taking it so much, isn’t it?”

It’s true, it’s true. Steve can fill her to the hilt, can stretch her just enough to feel it after. They have to be apart so often, but for a little while at least, Darcy gets to remember. It’s a thing she didn’t know she had until they happened. But once discovered, she couldn’t go back.

“You just feel so good, babe,” She says, pushing him down, down against the pillows. Her hands on his chest. Her hands grasping his shoulder. Her hands needing leverage so she can move.

Steve can take her body weight, she can bounce and lift herself up until his tip just brushes the lips of her cunt.  Darcy bites her lip and looks Steve in the eyes with a challenge of want, and sinks down achingly slow.  Steve changes over those moments. His thighs tighten, his eyebrows crinkle, and his shoulders press back and he arches. He tries to get her to move faster, to reach as much into her as 

Darcy wants to engulf him. Darcy loves every inch.

Darcy just loves Steve, and every bead of sweat she can muster from him.

“If you don’t start….” Steve says pushing his hips up in a suggestion, “I’m going to have to take over.”

She didn’t really think she could, but she goes even slower, and tips her head back in laughter.

Steve retaliates by tipping her over and thrusting hard into Darcy. He does not tease, he does not take anything remotely close to his time. He’s already established a rhythm by the time Darcy’s back hits the mattress. The second time — she bounced a little into the pillow.

Hooking her feet around Steve’s waist and her hands on his shoulders, she just has to hang on. His focus and his will are split. His eyes are on her, but they are lost to pleasure. His relentless drive is all in his snapping hips and his soft lips.

All Darcy has to do is give in. All she has to do is give in and everything will be bright and blissful. She can live in that moment —a moment where she and Steve are connected, and nothing can break them apart. Not time and not distance. They are inseparable, even if just for a moment.

So Darcy gives in. Holds her breath for a few moments, letting the pressure pulse through her body and coming with an explosive moan.

Steve sit back on his heels, slowing down but not stopping, moving Darcy into a new position, supporting her ass and her hips. His moment isn’t far behind and when he’s finished, her name drifting in the air, he crumples onto her. 

“You’re heavy,” Darcy says, trying to get out from underneath him. Sticky and sweaty gets less enjoyable as time after orgasm increases. She should write a mathematical formula. Or make Jane do it. Jane would totally do it.

“No I ain’t. You just need more muscle,” Steve protests but willingly moves off of her and to her side instead.

“You are approximately a tank. Deceptively dense: The Steve Rogers Story.” Darcy laughs, poking at his stomach, indulging her need to count his abs. If you can’t objectify your boyfriend, who can you? One through six, all still there. “I don’t want to leave.”

“You can’t help it.” Steve answers, “Lab space.”

Darcy takes his hand. It seems the best she can do, lying there on the bed. Staring up, staring at each other, they can’t quite look ahead yet. They don’t know how to keep this going forward. It’s just that, one of them is going to have figure out how to settle down, and neither of them wants to do that yet. Steve’s not comfortable if he’s not moving, and Darcy loves the work she does. So until the pressure builds, this is where they meet. In rented apartments, hotel rooms, and sheets that are never their own.

Darcy’s phone alarm goes off and she groans, “But I do have to go.” A high thread count, she thinks, when they get their own, their sheets will have the highest thread count and the softest fabric so they never want to leave.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can always find me at [ my tumblr. ](http://twistedingenue.tumblr.com) Stop by and say hello!


End file.
